Neillen
'Neillen Wykrit Defxoc '(born name: Domich Tigrí) is blue spirit of an anthromorphic hybrid of animals Tiger, Lion, Fox and Bull living in Eqtacqtoss universe. Origin Neillen, originally Domich Tigri was born to Daenna Tári and Mavre Tauros. Mavre Tauros reached the tauric age of 400, the age of giving birth. Mavre Tauros was king of darkness, the leader of Caligo Animas - the evil clan holding all evil in their "hands". Mavre Tauros decided to capture a lioness and use her to make his descendant. The Caligo Animas, desguised as tigers, attacked the Lion Avium. The strongest she-warrior, Daenna Tári was captured and used as mother of next Tauros descendant. During pregnancy, that for bull-influenced is only two days, Mavre Tauros tryed to turn Daenna Tári to a she-tauros (cow). She became a male bull, hyplotised to be evil. "She"/he joined the army of Mavre. After one day, she/he given birth, even when Daenna was a male. The baby looked like 100% bull, the baby had blue tiger stripes only visible under stronger light. Mavre Tauros gave him name Domich Tigri, meaning Mist Tiger in greek - language used by the evil and the occult. As Domich Grew, his blood was becoming hotter, just like with all evil individuals. His muzzle, however, got shape of tiger. After Daenna's disappearence, Domich became inraged and grew up immidiatly, looking for his mother in order to turn her evil again. On his way, he destroyed the Serdmei village inside a mountain, nowadays called the Galazz Mountains (in greek, Blue Mountains). There, he was shot by one of the archers with the Arrow of Truth. After he pillaged whole village and killed everyone, he fell asleep for one week. In his sleep, he saw whole story of his father and mother. During his sleep, his hands turned into tiger paws and he became tiger-lion-fox-bull (lion mane, fox-patterned fur with Tiger stripes and face - with original bull hooves and horns). After waking up, he found newborn quadriplets that he adopted. Dinh Ra, Ninh Ra, Skullien Mu and Dullien Mu. He settled in the pillaged village with his adoptive children. Mavre Tauros was looking for his son. He found him and tryed to curse him and his children to turn back to evil. Domich killed his father by cutting him with his horns. Unfortunately, Skullien Mu died because of the curse. The rest of his children remained cursed, so they would die someday. Domich used his own life to defeat the curse in his adoptive children. He also cleared their memory and sent them to orphanage. Every day, as his children were healthier, Domich was weaker. For his last days, he was watching a wolf wandering around his mountain. Once, the wolf came to him and Domich discovered it wasn't a wolf, but an anthro wolf. A female baby wolf, with age around 2 years. He adopted her and promised to protect her with his remaining pieces of life. He called her Bella - officially Beille Tigri. Her surname was changed to Uera, since she wasn't a tiger. The soul of Mavre Tauros, his father, returned to bring Domich back to evil. He possessed Domich and secretly hypnotised Bella to leave to near city of wolves, Vagoria. Mavre Tauros turned Domich to evil, but changed his gender to Female by mistake. Mavre Tauros stolen life of Domich's adoptive daughter, Ninh Ra to become real again. He was in tauric age of 500, where bulls cannot reproduce - they will usually die in attempt. Ignoring this fact, Mavre Tauros attempted to create his "grandson" with Domich. But Mavre's soul was weak, and he disappeared into the void. After his disappearence, Domich turned back to male unfortunately giving birth to a child - his son/brother. The baby was kidnapped by Caligo Animas, to make him evil and the successor of Mavre Tauros - that's what he is now. Domich was completly destroyed afte this experience with his father. He renamed himself to Neillen Defxoc (meaning Chaotic Death Person in Comvox language). He asked the mages for help in his life. They have him the middle name of Wykrit (meaning Good Bull in Comvox language). He became master of spells and magic, that made him grow elf-shaped ears (pointed ears). He later found his mother, Daenna Tári lost in forests. Low on everything, weak and wounded. He helped her and cast a lot of spells on her. Daenna Tári died of curse that the Caligo Animas gave her for disobeyng their leader. Desperate, he started to meditate. Surrounging all energy arround him, he lured many lost souls into his mountain, that started to learn from Neillen. Fully good kingdom, they built a big city inside of a mountain - the Kingdom of Galazz. Later, a black bull child with purple stripes (just like Neillen's once) came to the kingdom. It was Neillen's child, with name Sanguis Tauros. Sanguis was asking for help, telling that he escaped from Caligo Animas. Neillen was glad to see his son alive. He let Sanguis live in the castle with him. During the night, Sanguis's eyes turned red. He jumped out of his bed, casting a magic spell on Niellen to stay asleep. He started to corrupt residents of the Kingdom of Galazz. During the next meditation in the kingdom, the corrupted residents secretly started Dark Meditations, that first corrupted remaining residents and later, started to corrupt Niellen. They were successful, Niellen became evil. His white in eyes became yellow. He became the leader of Caligo Animas once again. Residents of the Kingdom of Galazz became tigers, usually with Black and Blue colors. Their faction is called Skotoglaz Aímapinóns (gr. Dark-Blue Blood-Drinkers). He also became member of Divutigris neutral faction. Children (sorted by age) Dinh Ra Dinhaea Ra Tigri, later renamed to Dinhaea Ra Gáta is an anthropomorphic cat. She is Niellen's adoptive daughter Niellen adopted after his rampage in the Blue Mountains, along with Dinh Ra's sister Ninh Ra and two brothers, Skullien Mu and Dullien Mu. After her memory loss, she traveled to Vagoria with her siblings. In Vagoria, she lived pretty poor and sad life in orphanage, still seeking for her origin with her sister and brother. After Beille Uera came to city from nowhere, she started to seek with them - even she was a canine. Dinh Ra is a warrior using long-sword to protect her and attack. She knows basic light magic spells to protect her and enchant her sword for a period of time. Ninh Ra Ninien Ra Tigri, later renamed to Ninien Ra Gáta, was an anthrompomorphic cat. She was Neillen's adoptive sister, along with her real siblings - Skullien Mu, Dullien Mu and Dinh Ra. She was the "leader" of the quadriplets before her death. Ninh Ra is one second younger than Dinh Ra. Ninh Ra wasn't seen much in the orphanage, always away in wilderness. She went to the city of lions, Lion Avium, looking for answers. But there was no one in the town. She found two enchanted shortswords buried near the city. She started to use them as weapons. Ninh Ra was a warrior using two short-swords to attact and protect. She knew basics of enchanting magic, often using the poison forbidden magic to gain advantage. Ninh Ra died during the second comeback of Mavre Tauros to the Blue Mountain. His spirit changed Neillen to evil. Mavre stolen the power and body of Mavre Tauros, reshaping it to Mavre's former shape and becoming it - making Ninh Ra dead. Skullien Mu Skullien μ Gáta was an anthromorphic cat, member of the quadriplets - sibling to Ninh Ra, Dinh Ra and Dullien Mu. In early childhood, in first Mavre Tauros comeback, Mavre curse all children - killing only Skullien. Skullien was the bravest of all four, most determined to defeat Neillen's biggest enemy - not knowing it is in fact his adoptive grand-father. Dullien Mu Dullien μ Gáta is an anthromorphic cat, member of the quadriplets - sibling to Ninh Ra, Dinh Ra and Skullien Mu. He became an orphan with Ninh Ra and Dinh Ra, making him the only male in the quadriplets. He is using bow to attack. His first bow is from the Blue Mountain from his adoptive father. He started to lear dark magic in attempt to defeeat evil forces with their own magic. Dullien fell in love with Beille Uera. Later, after looking for origin with Beille, Dinh Ra and Ninh Ra, he ran off near the Blue Mountain. He became possessed with his dark magic he learned and he joined the Caligo Animas. He still doesn't know, that the leader of Caligo Animas is his adoptive father - he is only trooper. Dullien Mu uses the cursed bow to attack. He is master of dark magic and necromancy. Beille Uera Beille Uera is a she-wolf. As a baby, lost in wilderness, she wandered ner the Blue Mountain - later being adopted by Niellen and raised. During the second Mavre Tauros's comeback, Niellen quickly removed her memory of him and sent her to the Vagoria city, where she joined the quadriplets. Ninh Ra belived, that Beille is reincarnation of their death brother, Skullien Mu (proved wrong with the discovery of their different Vetitidem and Celatidem). Beille Uera is insane but funny and cheerful in personality. In combet, she uses her claws and teeth. She isn't learning any magic, since she is scared of the corruption. Sanguis Tauros Sanguis Tauros is Niellen's son-brother. After Mavre Tauros's second comeback, he turned Niellen to a female by mistake. Using the opportunity, he attempted to create his grand-son/son. He was successful, but with the price of his life for good. Neillen was turned back to male, still giving birth to Sanguis Tauros. THat night, the Caligo Animas kidnapped Sanguis, to be trained as the new leader of them. After some time, Sanguis came to Blue Mountain looking for help. He lied, hoping to corrupt his father. He was successful, turning whole Kingdom of Galazz and his father to evil. Sanguis Tauros is bull with purple tiger stripes only visible in stronger light. He is the prince of Caligo Animas. Appearance Hybrid features Bull / Bovine * Horns (2x, white) * Hooves (only feet, black) Fox * Fox ears (both) * Fox-like gradient on arms and legs - fading to black - causing hands to be black (feet are black hooves) Tiger * Tiger-like fur with stripes and gradient - except arms and legs.(fur is mainly dark blue, lighter blue on belly + black stripes) * Tiger face * Tiger tail * Tiger paws (hands only, purple pads) Lion * Lion mane (dark blue without the gradient of tiger) Other details * Neillen has full heterochromy, causing his right eye to be blue and left eye to be purple. Category:Main characters Category:Bovine Characters Category:Feline Characters Category:Vulpine Characters Category:Anthropomorphic Hybrids